


Halloween

by AvenuePotter



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is set shortly after The Peacekeeper Wars on Hyneria. It was sent out to fans at Kansas (a Farscape fan board) who had signed up to do a gift exchange for Halloween many years ago. A York Peppermint Patty was included as part of the package. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Hyneria:  
  
A most luminous being, taller in grandeur than in stature, approached the podium and addressed the assembled masses. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away - the land in fact where our newest allies first discovered and developed this most magnificent of substances, sugar, a great Queen once said, "Let them eat cake!‟ And now I, as your gracious Dominar, have the honor and the pleasure of saying onto you "Let them eat CANDY!‟"  
  
And with that a jumbo blimp exploded, raining candy down upon the populace. There were cheers from around the globe. "Happy Halloween" became the resounding chant throughout the waterways.  
  
John & Aeryn chuckled to themselves as they turned off the view screen. John was shaking his head. Aeryn punched him lightly in the arm. "It was you who started all this madness, you know."  
  
"What?" John asked. "Hey, don‟t look at me - I wasn‟t the one who signed off on the HEFT-T Agreement."  
  
The HEFT-T Agreement was the Hyneria-Earth Free Trick or Treat Agreement - basically it was an oil for candy program. The Hynerians loved the arrangement so much that Halloween was pronounced an annual Imperial holiday to celebrate the alliance between Earth and Hyneria. Rygel had been instrumental in working out the arrangement and took great pride in the Halloween celebrations each year. It was the one time of year he allowed his well-hidden generous streak to be seen en masse.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
John & Aeryn turned to look at a miniature Luxan warrior who had just whacked John on the head with a plastic Qualta Blade. Tears sprang to the eyes of both of them as they took in their son, dressed up for Halloween as his namesake.  
  
"Little, D. My man!" John finally managed. Aeryn had covered her mouth with her hand, fighting back tears, a feat which would have been second nature years ago, yet which was more difficult now. Until she saw her son dressed like that, she hadn't realized how much she still missed D'Argo. When she saw John's reaction she realized that they all did.  
  
Chiana had followed their son into the room, choking back tears of her own.  
  
Little D threw himself into John's arms, this time whacking Aeryn with the blade. She disarmed him quickly and efficiently before he could do any real damage. Before she could even scold him he blurted out, "Daddy, why do we say Boo on Halloween?"  
  
"Oh, that's definitely a Crichton question," Aeryn said wryly, "You get to field that one."  
  
John pondered how differently this holiday was celebrated here on Hyneria than at home on Earth. Oh, they tried to imitate Earth's Halloween - it was a very stylish thing indeed to throw the biggest Earth-like bash with the most humans in attendance. Yet, somehow the Hynerians had rejected the whole "scary holiday" thing. Instead they focused on the pure joy of the giving of candy. Even the gathering of candy from neighbors was called "Treat for Treating," instead of "Trick or Treating." This is what Little D was all dressed up for.  
  
Chiana crouched down beside Little D, took his hand, then looked up and winked at John, "D'Argo, I'll tell you ALL about Earth Halloween while we Treat & Treat, OK?"  
  
At that John paled.  
  
Chiana smiled wickedly. "Only the good parts."  
  
"Chiana. . ." John warned.  
  
And with that, she picked up Little D'Argo Sun Crichton, extracted the Qualta Blade from Aeryn, and took off into the night.  
  
A while later a package arrived from Earth. The wrapping was still a bit damp from the underwater delivery system the Hynerians used. Shipments to Hyneria always needed unusual packaging - they needed to be able to withstand high pressures and be watertight. The package was from his father - the shipping charges alone must have cost him a small fortune. John wondered what was inside.  
  
He readily opened the box. The card inside read, "Happy Halloween! Would love to see you back on Earth for Christmas. I wanted to be the first to tell you that Olivia‟s having twins. So. . . when are you and Aeryn going to have another? Love Dad."  
  
John looked down in the box. What he saw made him think about devilish mischief. He needed his wife. NOW.  
  
"Aeryn!"  
  
"Yes John?" Aeryn found John pulling a round silver-wrapped candy from an Earth-to-Hyneria packaged box.  
  
"Is that chocolate?" she asked.  
  
"'Is that chocolate?'‟ she asks," John grinned fiendishly, "Woman, you don't know what this is - this is BEYOND chocolate."  
  
"Beyond chocolate?"  
  
"Oh yeah," John twined an arm around her, pulling her close and burying his nose deep into her rich black hair. He breathed in her scent, nuzzling her right ear as he stroked her left check with the unwrapped candy. The foil was cool to the touch.  
  
It smelled like chocolate - chocolate and something else. "I give up John - What IS that, then?"  
  
He slowly pulled back, resting his forehead on hers, the tip of his nose gently massaging hers.  
  
"This," he said as he began to unwrap the foil, "Is a York."  
  
He took a bite, making a crescent moon shape out of the chocolate covered mint. Aeryn took the candy from him, and pulled back a bit to study it. John kept his hand firmly about her waist.  
  
"And what are we supposed to do with this, John?" she asked, feigning perplexity. She had some ideas.  
  
Before he could answer, she took the breath away from him by slowly dragging one sharp point of the bitten York strait down the center of his nose. "This?"  
  
He gulped as she took a bite of the mint herself that was so unbelievably sexy that his eyes began to glow with passion just from watching her. He didn't know someone could do that to a mint. Damn!  
  
He gulped. "Uh, yeah, baby. That's a start."  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - No Yorks were harmed during the making of this Fic. I promise. ;-)


End file.
